All This Over A Bed
by kywildcat
Summary: This is something that came to mind after the raptor collided with Colonial One and the offer of a bed was extended.....some of you may have seen this posted elsewhere just wanted to share it here too. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Laura

Laura Roslin couldn't believe she was really going to go through with this. She knew she was intentionally taking his words too literally but she had resigned herself to this course once she had made the decision and there was no going back now. They had been skirting whatever "it" was between them since Kobol and then after New Caprica it just intensified that much more.

The logical part of her was kicking herself already for doing this. The press, her reputation, the political ramifications, disaster was written all over this little stunt of hers. The flip side was that she was making her personal life a priority and partially fulfilling a fantasy, frak the press, frak the political ramifications and possibility was written all over it.

Now she just had to wait and be very still and quiet…..

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2: Bill

Bill Adama had just finished quite a day of his own. First the near miss with the President's life, then dealing with Chief Tyrol's strike; it had been a very long day indeed and he wanted nothing more than to return to his quarters and spend a peaceful evening alone. OK the last part wasn't completely true – he didn't really want to be alone. Maybe that's why he let the line slip about having a bed for her. The look on her face was classic, he wasn't sure if she took it in the right way so he had quickly covered by declaring it a manner of speaking. The trek back to his cabin had been a quiet one and he was thanking the Gods for not allowing anything to happen to Laura. Maybe one day he would admit to her that he did still pray to the Gods but not just yet. The Marine detail came to attention as he approached.

"Gentlemen, I'm in for the night, Thank you."

"Yes Sir."

Bill opened the hatch and an eerie feeling settled over him he couldn't quite place his finger on it. It wasn't danger, it was something else but he quickly brushed it off figuring it was just the after effects of the day. As his usual routine, he absent mindedly unbuttoned his entire uniform jacket before he reached the bar to pour himself a drink and that's when he saw it…….

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3: Blazing

Admiral Adama held a freshly poured drink in his hand and his fist clenched around it a little tighter as he thought he caught the slightest movement in the shadows of his rack. Not wanting to give away the fact that he had seen something his military training allowed him to steer the course of his regular routine.

He took a sip of his drink, enjoying the feelings of the slight burn as it made its way down the back of his throat into his stomach. He chanced a glance the way of the rack again but saw nothing this time. Maybe he was just too tired and he was seeing things.

He internally scolded himself for allowing his imagination to get away with him and he removed his jacket setting it on the back of one of his chairs. His mind wandered to Laura, what was she doing right now – settling in for the night? Where was she sleeping? Did she have any privacy at all? Was anyone trying to take inappropriate advantage of the situation?

He laughed out loud at himself and his wandering mind. Finishing his drink he left the glass on the table and thought only of enjoying a hot shower to calm his nerves before retiring for the night.

Slowly he started to pull his tanks from the waistband of his pants as he headed through his office towards sleeping quarters and head and that's when he heard it.

"Hi"

The voice was rich and silky. He was certain who it belonged to before his eyes found hers.

"Laura?"

Taking a few more steps he neared the rack and he suddenly couldn't move. He heard and felt the blood pounding in his ears as his heart rate hit the roof.

First he saw one bare foot attached to a very familiar and equally bare leg. His eyes continued and the familiarity ended at the knee but the still bare leg continued on up clear to her thigh before disappearing behind the blanket. His eyes continued further up where her hand gently lay along her hip then up to the bare skin of her shoulders and neck before his eyes met her again. She had herself propped up on her elbow and a gently smile graced her lips.

Bill was awestruck – Gods she's magnificent he thought to himself. Unconsciously he licked his lips.

Laura broke the silence.

"You said earlier that I was welcome to one of your beds if needed and I've chose the one I want."

Bill's eyes were locked on hers but he wasn't talking or moving.

"Bill?"

Laura was suddenly uncomfortable with what was happening. Could she really have misunderstood the situation that much? She knew she was reaching into the unspoken truths that lingered between them but she didn't expect stone cold silence.

Quickly she felt herself flush with embarrassment as she tried to put together some kind of excuse but none came.

"Uh, I'm sorry, mmmm…maybe this wasn't such a good idea…Admiral…uh, I mean Bill…could you…I need a minute to ummm….Oh Gods what was I thinking! I should go…could you please hand me my clothes?"

Some semblance of a sentence was strung together with jumbled words and as he finally calmed his body's reaction down to the site of her before him and he realized she was asking him for her clothing, he finally found his voice.

"No"

"What? Bill, please...I told you, I'm sorry I shouldn't have…."

And just as quick as those words had left her mouth he was upon her. His right hand grasped her left shoulder pushing her down against the mattress as his left hand came up to reach behind her head.

"I said, No."

Both of their breathing had become shallow and labored as their bodies reacted to the newly discovered feeling of touching in ways they never thought would ever really come to pass.

After a few moments, Bill spoke. "Laura, you're trembling."

"Yes, I am."

"Your breathing is a little fast."

"Yes, it is."

"Laura?"

"Yes Bill."

And with that she allowed her eyes to close and her head to drop back as Bill's lips left a blazing trail down her neck.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4: Burning

Burning….

Gods she smells good Bill though to himself as he continued assaulting her neck with a combination of gentle kisses mixed with moments where his body's physical wants took over and he would apply more pressure so that he could almost feel the pulsing of her blood coursing through her veins.

First he worked the right side of her neck and the scent of her shampoo and the scent of her very essence only seemed to stimulate him that much more. Finally unable to resist he allowed himself the pleasure of a gentle nip on her ear followed by a rush of exhilaration at the fact that the act of that alone caused a quick intake of breath from Laura.

Bill then moved across to the left side of her neck repeating the same actions – gentle kisses, followed by more pressure, enjoying the way she felt and smelled and then a nip on her left ear causing again the same sharp intake of breath from Laura but this time, he received an extra treat. Instead of having to rely on how he was making her feel based on her breathing patterns, he was rewarded with that smooth silky voice that no one but Laura had whispering , "Oh Gods, Bill."

Reality came crashing down on him in that instance. What the hell was he doing? He had to be out of his fraking mind to be doing this…with her of all people. Suddenly he pulled back and struggled to find his voice.

"Laura…what are we doing?"

"Bill, if you have to ask that, then I would say it's definitely been too long."

She tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help the chuckle that followed. Unfortunately Bill didn't find it quite as amusing. Laura quickly regained her composure as she saw he was in fact quite serious.

"O.k., I'm sorry Bill – What's wrong exactly?"

"We can't do this."

"Of course we can."

"All right – we shouldn't do this."

"Says who?"

"Come on Laura – you're too smart for this"

"I beg your pardon? I'm too smart for what exactly?"

Bill just looked at her – wondering to himself why she didn't understand what he was talking about and then coming to the conclusion that she was not in fact a mind reader and he was going to have to spell it out for her.

"Bill?"

"Look Laura, I need to say something and I need you to just sit there and listen."

"O.k."

"No, I mean really listen – don't try to finish my sentences, don't try to anticipate what I'm going to say because knowing myself as I do, I'm probably going to screw this up and the last thing I want is for you to misunderstand."

"All right, I promise – no jumping to conclusions."

Bill sat there for a moment on the edge of the bed seemingly collecting his thoughts; which he was – but not like Laura thought. Instead of just collecting his thoughts, Bill was struggling through the haze of emotions – the feel of his lips on her neck, the feel of her silky hair and how much he wanted nothing more than to capture her lips with his own and do things to her that would eventually make them both cry out in a combination of pleasure and release – but those were not the thoughts he was supposed to be collecting. Finally, he took a deep breath and began as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Laura – we shouldn't do this."

"You've already said that Bill."

"You are not supposed to be talking."

"Sorry."

"Gods, I can't even look at you without wanting to just…..but no, we shouldn't do this."

Bill was now pacing back and forth trying not to let his mind wander to what was hidden behind that blanket – what exactly couldn't he see…her breasts, he could almost feel them with his fingertips…soft, warm…oh to tease her nipples to make them taught and no…no…focus…focus.....

"There are complications we can't even begin to comprehend. The press, your Presidency I won't be the cause of any more grief for you than I already am given our respective responsibilities and the fact that no matter what, we will always clash over certain decisions that will affect this fleet. We have to look at what will happen a week, a month, a year from now and beyond because the reality of this situation Laura is that I can't do this with no strings attached."

Laura had been lying on the bed, propped back up on her elbow intently listening to Bill go on and on about how unwise this is. She thought to herself, 'He's right – I am too smart for this – he's making all the same points I've already made to myself and I decided to brush each and everyone of them under the carpet…after all…finally consummating this relationship that they had been dancing around for years now…it was definitely worth any risk.' And that is when he's words broke through her internal monologue…No strings attached. Her stomach was suddenly full of butterflies and he had her undivided attention.

"Laura – you need to understand something – for a long time – since before Kobol I knew I felt something for you but I didn't or rather didn't want to understand what it was. After Baltar's ground breaking ceremony on New Caprica, I knew what it was – you re-lit a passion in me. You made me feel and want things I haven't felt or wanted in many years…

… I also understand my place in this fleet and there are lines that cannot be crossed. If I cross this line, I cannot go back and I won't cross this line if I don't know for sure, without a doubt that I will be able to have you and hold you, touch and feel every part of you for the rest of our lives."

She waited for him to continue but he now stood completely silent.

"Bill?"

"Yeah"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah"

"Good, now it's my turn…..First, I would never want you to compromise you beliefs as Admiral of this fleet in regards to what is best for this fleet just as I wouldn't compromise mine as President. Second, there is not one argument you made that I didn't have with myself and I came here regardless. Third, I will admit you threw me for a loop with your strings attached statement because I hadn't thought about it in that way. The truth is, I know that I wouldn't be able to walk away from this after one night either. Fourth and make no mistake about this Bill – I want you to be able to hold me and touch me for the rest of our lives."

As she finished the end of her statement she lay back against the pillows and extended the right arm that had previously supported her to take his hand in her own. His fingers laced around hers and she gently pulled him back towards her. Their eyes were locked and Bill was now lying on his left side facing her – slowly leaning forward towards her feeling the heat between them when he suddenly stopped again.

"But what about the press?"

"Bill – frak the press – we deserve happiness too – this is no longer a traditional fleet and that allows for certain liberties as does the fact that the human race is excruciatingly close to extinction – we should all be allowed to do our part in rebuilding our civilization. Just because it was political suicide before the colonies were destroyed for the President and a Fleet Admiral to be….together….doesn't mean that is the case now."

"So what do you want to do about them?"

"Tell them the truth – it works almost every time. Then, we ask them to respect our positions and our allegiance to the fleet. And then we tell them that the office of the President does not comment on personal matters."

"Well, I think that just about covers everything…."

"Mmmmm, almost…Bill…"

"Laura…."

"Come here."

And with that Bill leaned those final few inches that separated them and at first it was a gentle brushing of the lips and then he went back in again, lingering longer this time, enjoying the softness and warmth as he gently took her bottom lip between his teeth and then, leaning over her captured her lips full on and allowed his right hand to make it's way down her shoulder, her arms, her fingertips to her hip and then as far down her thigh as he could reach. With each exploration of his hands, the kiss deepened and their internal temperatures rose. Their movements becoming more urgent and then his hand started the trek back up but when it reached the blanket at her chest, he tucked it underneath to the parts that couldn't be seen as he slowly and agonizingly moved the blanket down exposing her to the crisp air around them. Bill couldn't help but think to himself that this was going to be a very long night as deep inside him the flame of desire was burning stronger than ever and he wouldn't stop until it was satisfied.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Part 2

Laura Roslin gasped as she felt the blanket moving slowly away from her chest. No one had seen her exposed like this since before the cancer. At least no one other than Doc Cottle and she was suddenly overcome with her emotions as she stifled a sob. In her mind's eye she was damaged goods and this was one objection that had never made its way to her list – she was regretting that now and as she realized that his hands had stopped their wandering and explorations, she knew that Bill hadn't missed a thing.

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with an intensity she'd only seen before in passing. She noticed his crystal blue eyes had darkened and she was a little startled as he brought his hand up to wipe her tear away. His voice was soft and concerned as he spoke.

"Hey, are you o.k.? I didn't…." his voice trailed off as she started shaking her head no.

"No, I'm all right" she was trying to hold in another sob as she spoke and though she wanted to hold his gaze she looked away.

"Laura, hey, come on – now is not the time to shut me out and you are not a crier so please tell me what's wrong."

"Really, I'm all right – it's just that…it's been so long and it's all different now."

"What's different?"

"ME! I'm different" Laura hadn't meant to yell and as she did, she self-consciously grabbed the sheet to cover her breasts.

Bill knew with that action what was really bothering her and his hand grabbed hers as she tried to cover herself stopping her midway.

"Laura – don't do that"

"Bill, I…."

"Please…"

"But"

"No, there are no buts and no regrets here – if you can't trust me and allow yourself to be vulnerable to me under these circumstances, then we should stop right now and I would expect you to tell me the same thing."

"Bill, I…I don't want to stop, and you have nothing to hide from me. Don't you realize that I'm damaged goods?"

"Really, hmmm…how quickly you forget….Laura…my scar…." His hand traced the line of his scar beneath his tanks.

"Bill I've seen your scar – I was there when you were lying on the table in Life Station."

"And the thought of that alone mortifies me. Don't you realize I would've done the exact same thing you're doing now if I'd been awake?"

"Point taken…so what do we do?"

"We let go."

With those words he captured her lips again and she gave into him as her eyes closed and she opened her mouth to him willingly as his tongue danced across her lips granting him access. He rolled her beneath him pinning her to the mattress as his hands found their way under her back around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. She in turn had her arms wrapped around him her hands reaching, longing to just touch him. Finally when neither could breathe they broke apart gasping for air. Laura spoke first.

"Is…this…what you call…letting go?"

"No…this is what I call getting warmed up."

Laura raised an eyebrow at that statement and just as she was opening her mouth to speak, his lips were upon hers again – enjoying the moment there but then moving on, away from her lips back down her throat and neck. They danced across her shoulders moving lower and lower back and forth from side to side she was beginning to arch into him and he took each of her hands in his own holding them at her side and decided it was now or never.

He paused for a moment to look up at her and their eyes locked.

"Just let it go Laura – just feel and enjoy and relax."

All she could do was to nod her head in agreement.

"Take a deep breath."

She did

"Now let it go…."

As she followed his instruction and exhaled, he lowered his head to the blanket grasping it in his teeth and pulled it lower and lower once again exposing not just one but both of her breasts to him. He stopped at her waist and released the blanket his lips finding the skin on her stomach much more interesting. Following the center line of her abdomen, he savored every taste of her using both his lips and tongue as he made his way to the two mounds that waited for him. He started at the underside of them where the skin is most sensitive working his way around the curves from the center point where they met down and around to the outside edges. He couldn't resist anymore, he needed to touch them. He released both her hands at the same time and traced his fingers along the bottom side of her arms down to her elbows and then, supporting himself on his elbows he captured one breast in each hand. Palming them, rolling them and finally, tracing each thumb across each nipple feeling them both start to harden he looked up at her seeing her head thrown back, giving in to him and his ministrations pushed him further and further.

"My Gods, you're exquisite."

With those words, Laura stopped moving and opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled at her.

"I think you really mean that."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't"

"hmmmm…I can't put my finger on it but there's something in your voice that makes me believe you."

"To quote a very wise woman I know, it's the truth – it works almost every time."

That being said, Bill then allowed himself the pleasure of bringing his lips first to one nipple – suckling it slowly and then moving over to the other. Laura gasped each time his warm moist mouth left each nipple a little more taught and exposed to the crispness of the air. She also knew she reached the point of no return the first time she felt his teeth nip at her nipple igniting the fire deep within that was about to spark out of control.

As Laura allowed her hands to wander through Bill's hair as he assaulted her breasts she realized she was no longer worried about being damaged – she just knew she never wanted him to stop and as he head dropped back again and she arched into his mouth she thought to herself….

'If this is just getting warmed up I'm really in trouble….'


	6. Chapter 6: Out of the Frying Pan

Bill was enjoying savoring every taste of her body. The salt from her skin as his tongue caressed her nipples and he kissed his way around her body; definitely just getting warmed up he thought to himself.

"Bill?"

"Hmmmm"

"Bill!"

He lifted his head to look up at the voice that was insistently drawing his attention away from something he was quite enjoying.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"Uhhh…no" with that he dipped his head back down to her breasts and took her words away as he latched onto one of them causing a hiss from her.

"Damn you!"

"Not enjoying yourself Madam President?"

"That's not what I said."

"mmmmm…."

"Bill, wait…I'm trying to….will you just…Oh Gods that feels so…"

"Laura I told you enjoy…"

"I'm trying to but this is unfair – you have entirely too many clothes on and you aren't helping."

"Hey…you're the one who chose to be waiting here…naked I may add…and in my rack….let's not discuss fair shall we?"

"So where exactly is this leading then because the last time I checked, this works best when both people are without clothing unless you don't intend to seal the deal Admiral?"

"Don't intend to!!….fine…you want me out of my clothes come and get me."

With that Bill released Laura and set himself back on his knees at the opposite end of the bed. Laura did love a challenge and within seconds she lunged at him ending up also on her knees facing him both laughing out loud and she struggled to remove his clothing. All the pushing and pulling had Bill backed up against the wall at the end of the rack and both were breathing hard from all the laughter as Laura was finally able to pull his tanks off in one motion.

Throwing them over her head she leaned in towards him and as her chest rubbed up against his the laughter suddenly stopped as the fire re-ignited and his arms were around her pulling her tightly against him as their lips met and their tongues continued to learn this new dance. Bill's hands roamed freely over Laura's now even more exposed body as his hands traced up and down her back, occasionally making their way to the front to caress and fondle before roaming back and then as his hands dipped lower than before he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of her bare ass in his hands.

Laura's hands meanwhile were busily working at divesting him of the rest of his wardrobe. In minutes his belt had been loosened and removed and she now was releasing the last button before moving to the zipper but she hesitated a moment as she felt him hard and already pushing out against the material and she couldn't resist. Just as his mouth closed in on hers again, she lowered her hand to caress him causing him to harden that much more and succeeded in two things first, pulling a deep guttural moan from the back of his throat and second placing a satisfied smile on her face as she realized that his commanding power in CIC was in fact NOT overcompensating for anything else possibly lacking. This would be a long night indeed.

Satisfied with that reaction she moved back to lowering the zipper and began the next process of removing the bottom half of his clothing. After successfully lowering the zipper and quite happily discovering his preference was for boxers over briefs, she tucked each hand just inside the waistband of both his pants and boxers and began sliding her hands forwards and backwards carefully lowering the material each time until she had them down as far as they could go given that they were both still on their knees.

As much as both parties were thoroughly enjoying this game of exploration, both were growing tired with the realization that their current position while fun wasn't conducive to continuing the task at hand.

Bill lifted Laura in his arms and as if she could read his mind she threw her legs out to the side so he could lay her back against the mattress.

Bill pulled himself back up to his knees and looked down at her…

"hhmmm…beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself soldier"

Bill lunged forward skillfully sliding his legs the rest of the way out of his pants and boxers by the time he was eye level with her…she could never figure out how guys could do that. Honestly, at this moment in time, she was quite grateful for it.

Bill began kissing her again and moving lower and lower with his hands leading the way and quickly parting her legs before delving first one then two fingers into the moist wetness of her core – she was definitely ready. Just as he was making his way down along her hip bone longing to take a taste of her she stopped him.

"No, wait, not this time…"

"But"

"Hey, it's your rule no buts." She smiled at him playfully.

"Laura" his voice was gruff.

"Bill I want you, now…not later...now. I NEED to feel you inside me."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, besides, call it a rain check for next time."

"Next time?"

"We agreed this isn't going to be a one time deal. Remember? This comes with strings."

"Right….I like strings."

"Just go slow…."

"Well that works out perfect then."

"And why is that?"

"Because slow is my specialty."

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7: Well Done Final Chapter

Laura Roslin and Bill Adama found themselves in a first time situation. They were both now naked and in bed together and about to willingly partake in some extra curricular activities. Both felt the excitement, the intensity, the passion and the burning desire to be together in a way that both knew would unite them forever.

Their eyes had been locked in a gaze that spoke volumes even though neither had said a word when Laura couldn't take it anymore as she gasped, bit down on her bottom lip, closed her eyes, let her head roll back and moaned as she gave into what she was feeling.

Bill's fingers hadn't stopped working their way around Laura's clit. He was playing with her and he knew it but he was fully enjoying it. As his middle and index fingers worked their way first separately and then together repeatedly withdrawing and then penetrating her core, his thumb had worked its way around to her most sensitive spot and was now caressing that little nub at the same time bringing her to a much heightened state of arousal.

He had been taking advantage of her now exposed neck and had been kissing and nipping at her neck enjoying the feeling of her body starting to writhe below him and her breathing was starting to catch in her throat. When her hand clamped down on his bicep and she half moaned and half spoke, "Bill!..Oh, Gods….Please Bill…Now" he knew what he needed to do next.

He withdrew his hand and positioned himself between her legs as he kissed his way from her breasts up to capture her lips again.

He whispered in her ear "Laura, give me your eyes," before he pulled back enough to see her face.

He watched her as her eyes slowly opened; the intensity of the color of them had changed, deepened, as her body responded to his touch. She felt the tip of him at her opening and trembled with anticipation as he began to enter her a little at a time. He felt the tightness of her exciting him that much more knowing it had been a long time since any other man had been there and as far as he was concerned, no other man would ever be here again other than him.

He saw it flicker across her face, a twinge of pain. He reprimanded himself….Slow and Steady you fool – Slow down.

"Laura?" he questioned.

"It's okay – it's just…" her voice was small trying and he knew she was trying to hide something.

"What wrong…am I hurting you?"

"Oh Gods, No…"

His look told her he didn't believe her at all so she continued.

"O.k. maybe a little but it's just that it's been so long, it's subsiding already I promise."

"Then what is it?"

"Bill, it's just….." tears were welling in her eyes

"Laura?" he questioned again.

"I feel so many things right now; my emotions seem to be overwhelming me."

"What can I do?"

"Distract me; keep me from thinking too much."

"I think I can do that."

They shared a smile for a moment before Bill brought his lips down onto hers and began kissing her first gently, carefully brushing his lips over hers but then as she responded to him and he felt her start to relax he deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting again and again – the distraction was working because he also felt her vaginal walls start to respond by relaxing as well, allowing him further entrance, welcoming him. As he pushed further into her a little at a time, she brought her legs up around his hips and waist opening even more to him and allowing him to penetrate fully into her.

He felt the warmth of her surrounding him; he felt her breath on his skin, her lips against his, her breasts against him he was fully enjoying each sensation when he suddenly felt her inner walls clamp down against him, jolting him – his eyes opened wide and he found hers staring back at him. The sly smile on her lips told him all he needed to know, that had been intentional and she had done it to get his attention – well, mission accomplished, now she was his.

He picked the pace – a rhythm he knew she could take – they were still adjusting to each others bodies, the sensations so he began rocking pulling out just a little bit and then pushing back to hit bottom followed by shifting his angle up, down, side to side. He continued this for a little while enjoying each little moan she made as moved inside her and then he felt her tightening again – this time he knew it wasn't intentional, this time he knew she was warmed up as he body was arching into him, her hips moving to meet his every time.

He began pulling back more and more with each trust he was starting to loose control to his own desires as the friction increased. Point – counterpoint…that was where they were at now. Both of their moans had increased in volume an occasional mumble made it's way to the surface.

"Oh!...Bill…right there"

"mmm…so good."

With every thrust she was now clenching herself around him as he reached her core struggling to find release as their bodies were getting hotter and hotter, small beads of sweat had broken out at the base of her neck and at the small of his back, where her hands roamed. Their breathing was labored as the physical exertion increased – Laura had to stop for breaths in between her words.

"Bill….Gods…can we…no more….slow and….steady….I need….please….I need…"

"I promised….slow and steady."

"Frak slow and steady…I can feel it….let go of...control…I want you."

"Are you sure?"

"Please!"

And that was all he needed….he let go…his desire taking over. Repeatedly his cock thrust harder and harder into her – pulling further and further out each time until he could hear the soft slap as their bodies as they slammed together.

"Oh Gods….Deeper….Bill!" She was calling out to him as she began to spin out of control herself. Her fingers were digging into his arms and she sought to find the balance and increase the level of intensity and pleasure he was giving her.

Bill placed his hands on the bed on each side of her lifting his chest and upper body until his arms were fully extended that move in turn repositioned his hips allowing him to penetrate her body deeper and at a different angle. They were both so close to tumbling over the edge…

"Yes! – There! – Don't stop…"

"Mmm….Gods woman!...."

"Bill I….mmm….yes…Oh!"

"Laura, I can't wait…...so close."

Laura knew she was close too – it was right there, right around the corner. She needed this so much and then she was there, she didn't know if it was the angle or the pressure or the combination of the two but he had brought her to the edge and carried her over into the abyss. Her body took completely control as the waves of pleasure cascaded over her and all she could manage was one word. "Now!"

Bill heard the word escape her lips as he felt her orgasm ripple through her body. The contractions her walls made around him, squeezing him more and more was all he could take and then he felt his own release. He released an animalistic groan as his seed spilled into her and he practically collapsed on top of her as their bodies responded only to each other.

Both were breathing heavily and both were completely exhausted. Bill lifted himself off Laura and pulled her into his arms as they both were now fully relaxed and sated. As they drifted off to sleep they knew in their hearts they had found home.

The End….


End file.
